Le Dragon Ecarlate et Harry Potter
by Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Des dragons, des veelas, des vampires, Le Dragon Ecarlate et qui est Azumy Salgrey ?
1. Chapter 1

Bien alors voici mon histoire réécrite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira sinon :

- Le récit est en _italique _

- Les pensées en souligné 

**28 septembre 2008 **

Bon sang pourquoi faut-il que je fasse ce maudit devoir? J'y comprend rien et elle ne veut pas m'aider alors que c'est à « cause » d'elle que nous avons ce fichu devoir.

Harry : Lyz dis moi pourquoi je dois faire ce devoir ?

Lyz : ,,,

Harry : Mouais merci pour la réponse.

Je savais qu'elle ne me répondrait pas mais pas pur sadisme je lui ai posé une question. Ah Lyz si je ne t'aimais pas je t'étranglerai.

_Lyz Dubois Van Allen ou DVA, cousine de mon ex capitaine de quidditch Olivier Dubois, assistante de Moony, prof de médicomagie et suis quelques cours avec nous comme : potion, histoire de la magie et étude moldu. Pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas grand chose d'elle malgré que cela fait bientôt deux ans que nous nous connaissons et pourquoi elle a le statut qu'elle a. Bon peut être à cause du fait qu'elle soit membre de l'ordre mais je pense qu'il y a plus. Quand je disais nous je voulais dire moi, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, Draco et Théo. Oui Oui j'ai bien dit Blaise, Draco et Théo et non Zabini, Malfoy et Nott, pour tout dire nous sommes amis depuis l'arrivée de Lyz dans nos vie en faite sa a mis du temps mais nous le sommes. La première fois que nous nous sommes vu c'était lors d'une attaque au cour de ma cinquième année._

**10 octobre 2006**

Ron : Harry par pitié arrête de stresser ainsi je suis sur qu'IL n'est pas au courant que nous sommes en dehors de Poudlard en ce moment.

Harry : IL sait toujours où je me trouve et qu'il faut blesser pour me faire souffrir.

Hermione : Ron a raison, tu ne dois pas,,,

BOOOM

Arthur : On est attaqué tout le monde dehors en position de combat.

Qui a dit que Tom ne serait pas au courant de notre excursion en dehors de Poudlard ? Non mais je vous jure il peut pas me lâcher ce psychopathe ? 

_Nous nous mettons par groupe de deux dos à dos et commençons à lancer des sorts de plus en plus dangereux. Les binômes était : Arthur Moony; Tonk Hermione, Shaklebolt Max et Ron et moi. Pendant une demi heure se sont que des sorts mortels et interdit qui sort de nos baguette, aucune pitié n'est de mise nous somme huit contre trente._

Ron : Baisse toi.

_Je me baisse au même titre que Ron et vois un mangemort « voler » au dessus de moi, je me relève et sans état d'âme je lui jette un avada bien placer, une fois fait j'entends Ron pousser un cri d'effroi, je suis son regard et me retiens de faire la même chose. A plus de cent mètre de nous, Hermione avait le cou emprisonné entre les mains d'un mangemort et Tonk ne semblait pas là, j'attrapai la main de Ron et me mis à courir en sa direction me débarrassant de mes adversaires à coup d'avada. Merde ! Ils me font chier avec leur barrière anti transplannage ça nous ralenti énormément suite à cette réflexion je me stoppe, quelqu'un a réussi à transplanner ! Merde quelqu'un à réussi à transplanner alors qu'il y a une barrière anti transplannage et se met à décapiter, trancher en deux les mangemorts tel un vampire assoiffé de sang._

Ron : Qui est-elle ?

Une femme ? 

_En tout cas elle se débrouille très bien, tellement bien qu'elle vient de couper en deux le mangemort qui tenait Hermione. Elle rattrape Hermione avant qu'elle tombe par terre et je remarque que contre son flan droit elle tiens Tonk blessée. Quand a-t-elle eut le temps de récupérer Tonk ? Je veux dire d'où sort Tonk, y'à pas cinq minutes on savait pas où elle était et là la voilà contre le flan de cette jeune femme. Enfin ceci sonne la retraite des mangemorts et nous nous rapprochons tous d'elle. Moony lui prend Tonk pendant qu'Arthur met en marche le portoloin d'urgence. _

Arthur : Le portoloin est prêt allons y.

Ai-je déjà dit à quel point je haïssais ce mode de transport chez les sorciers ? Nan eh bien je le dis JE HAIS SE MODE DE TRANSPORT, c'est l'un des pires. 

_Nous avons atterrit dans le jardin du Terrier où madame Weasley enfin Molly nous y attendais déjà et affolée._

Molly : Au nom de Merlin est ce que vous allez bien ? La pendule à marquer que vous étiez en danger ? Arthur comment… ? Que s'est il passer ?

Arthur : Nous avons été attaquer par des mangemorts comme tu t'en doute mais rentrons ils ont besoin de soin.

Molly : Les blesser vont à la cuisine vous autres dans la salle à manger.

_Assis sur le canapé près de la cheminée moi et Ron regardions la jeune femme qui c'était postée à côté de la porte. Qui était elle ?De quel côté était elle ? Malgré qu'elle nous est aidée qui nous dit qu'elle ne nous trahira pas ? Je n'ai confiance en pratiquement personne et à raison le mois dernier encore un gryffy nous a trahi et cinq élèves de première année sont mort à cause de lui. Je soupira et me mis à la détailler. Je dirai qu'elle mesure un mètre soixante cinq et pas peser bien lourd je dirai hum cinquante kilos pas plus, des cheveux ébènes long jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses mais étant attacher en queue de cheval ils doivent être plus long. Ils sont raides et bien discipliner à la différence des miens, elle a une peau couleur chocolat au lait qui semble douce, un visage fin et doux, de long cils et des lèvres bien dessiner bien rouge, ses yeux étant fermer je ne sais pas leur couleur mais ils doivent être foncer. Pour ce qui est du reste de son corps elle a une taille fine et de très beau et gros arguments, ben quoi je suis un mec de surcroîts hétéro et j'avoue que voir qu'elle a une grosse poitrine ne gâche rien à son physique au contraire j'aime beaucoup. Elle est habillée de noir, un col rouler et un pantalon droit rentrer dans ses bottes, mon dieu faite qu'elle ne connaisse pas Snape et qu'ils ne fassent pas les magasin ensemble, qui voudrait faire les magasins avec lui remarque, je me prend à vouloir rire de ma bêtises quand un éclat m'interpelle. Oh merlin ! Elle est armé ! Et pas des petites armes, elle a des armes moldus et une épée magique, des pistolets sont accrochés à ses cuisses, des poignards et des stylets sont accrochés à ses bottes poignets et bras. Bon sang mais elle est une vrai armurerie ambulante ? Elles est dangereuse ma parole, qui est ce ?_

Ron : Merci de nous avoir aider qui que tu sois.

Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche Ron merci quoique ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire.

? : Je n'ai fais que ce que je croyais juste j'ai vu que vous vous faisiez attaquer il est donc normal que je vous aide.

Ah oui ? Comme c'est étonnant, je suis sûr que enfin presque sûr si Snape nous voyait en détresse il se mettrait à réfléchir avant de nous aider.

Harry : De quel côté es-tu ?

Parce que bien que tu nous ai aidé rien ne nous prouve que tu es de notre côté.

? : Je suppose que me battre avec vous et faire parti de l'ordre ne font pas des preuves suffisantes que nous sommes dans le même camps ? Eh bien nous dirons que je suis neutre sans l'être ou alors monsieur Potter nous dirons que je suis pour mon propre compte.

Ben voyons et je suis censé croire ça moi ?

Ron : C'est juste qu'avec les temps qui court tu comprendra que nous nous méfions.

Merci Ron encore une fois tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche.

? : Je peux le concevoir sachez qu'il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de jouer du côté de Voldemort, j'ai de bonne raison de dire cela messieurs Potter et Weasley surtout à vous monsieur Potter. Cela ne tiendrais qu'à moi vous n'auriez pas ce poids sur vos épaules, vous haïssez Voldemort certes mais je trouve que vous êtes trop jeune ou trop vieux tout dépend comment on vous regarde, pour ces âneries. Cette guerre n'est qu'une supercherie, une vaste comédie visant à des choses que vous tous ne devriez pas être mêler, mais on vous y à forcer comme beaucoup de choses dans votre vie.

_Avant que nous ayons eu le temps de répliquer quelque chose ron et moi, Bubus et Snape firent leur apparition._

Albus : Comment allez vous mes enfants ?

_Nous nous mîmes tous à grogner à cette appellation je ne suis pas son gosse et je ne le voudrai jamais, être le gosse à l'autre toxico des bonbon citronné non merci._

? : Nous allons pour le mieux contenue de la situation Albus et nous ne sommes plus des gosses, sur ce à bientôt.

Elle se décolla du mur se faisant ses cheveux bougèrent et nous purent voir qu'au creux de ses reins reposait deux magnum.

Par Merlin qu'elle est bien armé et dangereuse_._

**28 septembre 2008**

_Et nous nous sommes revu, aux divers attaques qui eurent lieu par exemple pendant les vacances de noël, à la saint valentin et celle des fondateurs. Durant les vacances d'été menant à notre sixième année nous furent obliger de les passer dans un manoir inconnu avec elle, Draco, Blaise, Théo, Nev et Luna. En ce temps là c'était Malfoy, Zabini, Nott dans ce manoir nous avons commencer à être entraîner mais nous nous sommes aussi battu et insulter entre autre malgré tout se fut mes premières vraies vacances…_

Harry : Aïe put… ! Mais sa va pas ?

Pose ce livre pitié Lyz fait le j'aime pas prendre des coups.

Lyz : Harry à qui tu penses ou à quoi ?

Oulala je suis sûr que je rougis, j'avais pourtant appris à contrôler mes émotions surtout mes rougissements mais avec elle et Draco je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir.

Harry : A rien ni personne.

On pari qu'elle ne me croit pas ?

Lyz (chuchote) J'en crois pas un mot mais bon. (normal) Harry pourquoi tu ne bosses pas.

Harry (souffle) : Je pensai à nous.

Oulala qu'ai-je dis ? 

_Elle lève un sourcil tel un Malfoy ou un Snape et sourit hou que je n'aime pas ce sourire. Elle pose son livre près de moi et avance son visage du mien jusqu'à qu'il est peu d'espace entre eux, il faudrait un fau mouvement pour que l'on s'embrasse, sa voix se fit séductrice quand elle parla._

Lyz : Nous Harry ? Mais il fallait me le dire si tu ne voulais pas bosser et que tu préférais faire fusionner nos deux corps dans tout mon appart nous aurions commencé par sa.

_Elle rapproche encore son visage et… Putain elle peut éviter de me frapper avec ce maudit bouquin ? J'ai tout mes neurones qui vont partir à force de me faire taper._

Lyz : Bosse Potter ou je m'en vais.

_Aïe sa voix est froide et elle utilise mon nom elle est diablement énervée mince j'ai gaffé._

Harry : Je ne pensai à notre rencontre à comment tu es rentrée dans nos vies à nous 8.

_Son visage s'assombrit et savoir que je suis responsable de sa tristesse me rendais malade, je la prit dans mes bras pour la consoler._

Lyz : Ne peux-tu pas oublier le passer ?

Harry : Pardonne moi.

_Pour tout dire nos début de vies communes à nous les gryffys et les slythys ne c'est pas très bien passer, nous avons passé l'été à nous battre et pas qu'à la baguette. A la rentrée de notre sixième année Lyz fut répartie sous l'œil bienveillant de son cousin chez les verts et argents, de part sa beauté, son intelligence et sa volonté à unir les maisons de Poudlard, elle divisa la maison de Salazar Serpentard en deux. D'un côté il eu les premières et les secondes années sous la coupe de Pansy Parkinson et de l'autre toutes les autres années du côté de Lyz, cette guerre eut lieu aussi à cause de la jalousie de Parkinson quand dès le premier jour Lyz fut nommée Princesse des Slythys._

_Parkinson et ses petits toutous jetaient des sorts et autres joyeusetés pour blesser et saboter les affaires de Lyz sa c'est du moins ce que nous savons, je me doute que ce n'est que le peu de ce qui se passe réellement._

_Après l'accident Parkinson and Co se firent plus virulent._

_Un jour d'octobre, en cours de métamorphose, Draco, qui était à ce moment là, Malfoy je me sens mieux que tout le monde fils du bras droit de Voldy, à sorti une remarque sur Siri._

_N'ayant pas cicatriser de mon erreur avec mon adorer parrain, j'ai réagi au quart de tour et est transposé un livre en épée, je voulais embrocher ce petit con prétentieux, lui faire ravaler ses paroles blessantes._

_Alors que la fureur s'emparait de moi et me voilait ma vision de rouge, je me jeta épée au poing vers Draco, de son côté Draco fut dans le même état que moi, rouge de colère épée transposer au poing s'élançant vers moi et pour nous protéger, Lyz fit la seule chose possible sur le coup, elle se mit entre nous deux et se prit nos deux épées dans le ventre et le dos._

_Réalisant ce que nous avions fait le voile qui était sur nos yeux disparu, Blaise et Ron nous ont tirés en arrière permettant aux épées de quitter le corps de Lyz et de se fait le sang se mit à couler de ses plaies et elle chuter vers le sol._

_Théo la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et l'emmena à l'infirmerie sous les regard mortifier de tous et surtout celui de Minerva, nous avons lâché nos épées et nous somme rendu à l'infirmerie._

_Arrivé là bas, nous avons vu allongé sur un lit, Lyz était pâle tellement pâle que nous croyons l'avoir perdu, Pompom nous a dit que ce n'était pas passé loin compte tenu de la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu._

_Nous nous sommes assis en silence à son chevet et avons commencé à la veiller, pleurer et supplier de nous pardonner de notre bêtise._

_Elle se réveilla une semaine plus tard, nous lui présentâmes des excuses qu'elle, dieu Merlin et tous les autres merci, accepta et le jour d'après elle changea de statut, d'élève elle passa au statut d'assistante et de prof._

_Nous nous en voulons toujours autant de notre stupidité._

Harry : Je te demande de nouveau pardon.

Lyz : Hn oui. Range tes affaires les autres arrivent.

Comment diable peut elle savoir que les autres arrivent ? Et comment fait-elle pour changer comme ça d'attitude ? Est-ce un trait de caractère des Slythys ? Non dans ce cas comment moi, oui bon moi je le suis à moitié et Harry arrête de réfléchir et range tes affaires.

Lyz : Mes cours ne te servent donc t-ils à rien 'Ry ?

Hein ? Elle lit dans ma tête ou quoi ? Et quels cours ceux de médiomagie ou mes douloureux entraînements pour lutter contre Voldy .

_Je finis de ranger mes affaires quand Blaise, Draco, Ron et Hermione arrivent._

Draco : Bonj…Et merde Harry t'a fait quoi encore ? Lyz sa va ?

Lyz Oui Drake t'inquiète pas. Si tu savais qu'il y'a bien pire que de se souvenir de ceci.

Harry : Que nous vaux votre charmante venu ? Charmante et quelque peu salvatrice.

_Draco prit Lyz dans ses bras, comme ils sont beaux, le Ying et le Yang incarner parfaitement opposé et si proche, la blondeur et le teint porcelaine contraste bien avec les ténèbres que représente Lyz avec ses cheveux et sa couleur de peau._

Draco : Nous sommes ici Potter parce que …

Lyz : Draco. Pitié je sens pointer une migraine est-ce l'autre qui m'appel ?

_Lyz venait de lancé un avertissement et Draco consenti à obéir._

Blaise : Nous venions voir si tu n'avait pas faire des choses répréhensible à notre merveilleuse Princesse. Mais à ce que je vois tu as fais une gaffe. Harry si je ne savais pas ce que je savais et si je n'aimai pas qui j'aime je t'en aurai coller une.

Ron : Pourquoi sa ne serait pas le contraire ?

_Draco et Blaise prirent un ton professoral._

Blaise et Draco : Ne sais tu pas que la maison de Salazar Serpentard est la plus respectueuse des règles et des gens nous nous permettrions à attaquer ou faire du mal aux autres contrairement à certaine enfin certaine maison.

Ron : Crétins !

Blaise : Oh Ronny chéri tu me brise le cœur!

_Ron lui jeta un regard noir._

Blaise si tu voulais te mettre à dos ton futur amant tu as réussi.

Ron : Allons dans le parc avant de nous faire tuer par la maîtresse des lieux vous faites trop de bruits.

Blaise : Dis Ronny chéri tu te serais pas assagit ?

Blaise au grès de me répéter si tu veux Ron comme amant c'est mal barrer en parlant ainsi regarde sa fait le second regard noir qu'il te lance et toi tu es triste IDIOT !

_Ron rougit pourquoi diable ne sont-ils pas encore ensemble ces deux imbéciles, en même temps Draco ne voit pas que j'en pince pour lui._

Ron : Ferme la et allons-y.

_J'attrape mes affaires et nous nous mirent en route sous l'œil suspicieux de Madame Pince, en chemin Lyz attrape Théo et l'invite à nous suivre. Arriver au niveau du lac nous nous assîmes en rond, Draco avec Lyz entre ses jambes, moi à sa droite, Ron, Blaise, Hermione et Théo._

Ron : Que faites-vous pour les vacances ?

Blaise : Pour une fois j'ai vraiment le chois entre rester ici ou retourner chez moi, monpère veut toujours rester neutre donc je ne crains rien.

_Lyz renifla._

Harry : Le square Grimmault ou ben nulle part je ne veux pas rester ici.

_Lyz renifla encore mais qu'a-t-elle ?_

Lyz : Combien de fois vous ai-je dit d'acheter un pied à terre comme vous n'êtes pas à l'aise dans vos demeures familiales respectif quoique 'Ry avec les divers possessions que tes parents ont dû te laisser je suis pratiquement sûre que tu as déjà des propriétés qui t'attendent par tout en Angleterre ou ailleurs. Ron n'oublierais-tu pas le loft que tu t'es payé à Londres le mois dernier en prévision de quelque chose ? Enfin bref moi qui voulais profiter d'une certaine personne ma porte est grande ouverte.

Harry : Oh dans ce cas désolé Princesse mais je préfère ton manoir.

Draco : Moi aussi.

Théo : Idem.

_Lyz renifla et regarde Blaise dans les yeux, un combat visuel commença qu'il perdit en soupirant un « ok s'il vient » ce à quoi elle renifla encore plus._

Ron : Moi j'aime bien chez toi donc j'y suis aussi.

_Lyz esquissa un sourire qui fit rougir Ron._

Lyz : Surtout une certaine pièce hein ? Et toi Hermione ? Pas que je m'en intéresse mais j'ai besoin de reposer mon esprit.

Hermione : Je reste ici Bubus m'a nommé directrice du comité pour organiser la fête d'halloween. Dommage que vous ne restiez pas.

Lyz : Oui si tu le dis et qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?

Cachots :

Snape : Que la peste l'emporte ! Pourquoi par Serpentard cette petite catin ne répond pas à mes appels ? Elle sait pourtant qu'elle ne devrait pas me chercher et m'obéir mais non mademoiselle ne vient pas dans ce cas je vais aller la chercher et lui faire regretter amèrement sa désobéissance. Oh oui je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir.

_Un sourire sadique aux lèvres Snape sorti des cachots à la rechercher de son jouet depuis bientôt huit ans, il trouva justement son jouet près du lac dans les bras de son fillieul, ce qui accentua encore plus sa colère._

_Du coin de l'œil je vis Snape arriver, je me raidis d'avance mon dieu il a l'air en colère et si je suis bien son regard il est colère contre Lyz._

_Si cette sale chauve souris des cahots vient chercher Lyz sa veut dire que nous ne la reverrons pas avant demain soir ou avec de la chance demain midi._

_Discrètement je donne un coup de coude à Draco, je ne voulais pas encore réveiller Lyz qui c'était endormi en écoutant Hermione, il me regarde et je lui fais signe de regarder vers le château._

_Il se raidit en voyant son parrain arriver à toute vitesse vers nous, nous avons à peine le temps de mettre les autres en garde que Snape se met à crier :_

Snape : DUBOIS !

_Lyz se réveille en sursautant et regarde Snape les yeux brumeux de sommeil._

Lyz : C'est Dubois Van Allen ou DVA Snape pas Dubois, je te rappel que c'est ainsi que m'appel nos collègues.

Snape : C'est **professeur Snape **jeune fille. Cela fait une heure que je vous attend dans mon bureau et je vous retrouve en train de flemmarder et rouler dans l'herbe vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement miss.

_Cette remarque sembla réveiller complètement Lyz qui fusilla du regard Snape._

Lyz : Il te serait gré de ne pas être aussi désagréable si tu m'attendais j'arrive.

_Théo se leva et aida Lyz à faire de même, il l'embrassa sur le front et nous fîmes tous pareil, si Snape était là nous savions tous ce que cela voulait dire._

_Nous allâmes faire un tour sur le terrain de quidditch pendant mister chauve souris de cachots emmenait Lyz avec lui._

_A peine eurent ils franchis les porte de Poudlard que Snape attrapa avec force le bras de sa victime pour la traîner dans les cahots, une fois arriver là bas il marcha jusqu'à ses appartement où il y poussa Lyz._

Snape : Explique toi.

Lyz : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux que je m'explique.

Snape : Que faisais-tu avec Draco ?

Lyz : Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer je dormais contre lui je ne vois pas le problème.

Snape : Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu t'approche de lui ni des autres.

Lyz : Je suis la chef de la maison des verts et argents il est hors de question que je reste dans mon coin et que je ne fréquente pas les autres. En ce qui concerne Draco, il m'aime et il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de lui.

_N'étant pas sur ses gardes, elle ne s'attendait pas au coup qui l'envoya valser à travers le salon et s'encastrer dans le mur._

_Elle essaya de se relever mais elle ne put, se fut donc la respiration difficile, la bouche rempli de sang qu'elle défia du regard un Snape exciter._

_Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la releva._

Snape : Tu es ma chose (gifle) je fais (gifle) ce que je veux (gifle) de toi et tu vas (tire les cheveux) m'obéir (gifle). Tu m'excite petite catin (tire et rapproche le visage) dommage que nous n'ayons pas l'aspect sexuel de notre lien (gifle) Je m'aurai soulager volontiers remarque il y a d'autre manière de régler mon petit (sourire mauvais) non mon gros problème n'est ce pas ma petite catin ?

_Difficilement Lyz lui répondit un « rêve salopard » avant qu'il en se jette sur sa carotide et l'envoie dire bonjour aux ténèbres._

_La première chose que Lyz se dit en reprenant conscience est qu'il faisait encor nuit, la seconde qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de sort de dissimulations et de potion de soins entre autres. Retenant un soupir elle fixa la fenêtre qui montrait que la nuit venait de commencer et qu'elle allait encore souffrir encore mille maux, à peine eut-elle fini cette réflexion qu'elle reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac, elle n'aurait donc aucun repris cette nuit. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, très violent et ponctuer d'insultes, au bout d'un moment elle fut sur le point d'accueillir les ténèbres avec joies mais Snape décida de garder son jouet encore un peu éveiller en lui donnant une potion. Il voulait s'amuser et jouir de cette catin, cette délicieuse petite victime qu'il avait eu grâce à sa vengeance. De son côté Lyz maudissait cette bague qui lui bridait ses pouvoirs, elle maudissait leur lien à Snape et elle, Snape et son état d'excitation avancer qu'il rapprochait de plus en plus de son visage, elle maudissait sa vie elle en avait marre de subir tant de chose, toutes ses choses qui faisait qu'elle voulait se venger. Mais elle se dit que bientôt elle pourrait, bientôt cette bague serait briser et leur lien aussi, bientôt elle le tuerait et lui ferait payé ces huit ans de douleur et bien avant. Un coup à la tête la fit sombre dans l'inconscience tandis que Snape jouissait dans tout les sens du terme du spectacle._

**29 septembre 2008 8h00 **

_J'ai mal dormi et pour une fois ce n'est pas à Voldy que je dois ma nuit de tourmente mais à cause de Snape, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire à Lyz je voudrai savoir ce qu'il lui fait et la protéger de ce type mais malheureusement je n'arrive pas à savoir et sa me stress._

_J'ai voulu parler à Azumy hier soir, une amie que j'ai connu l'hiver dernier mais bizarrement elle n'était pas là, je me demande si Lyz sera la pour me donner mon entraînement. _

Tiens où va Draco ?

_Je me lève et pour le suivre et Ron et Hermione me suivent sans que je ne leur demande._

Mais jusqu'où va-t-il se rendre ? 

Ron : Jusqu'où il compte aller ton blondy comme dirait Lyz ?

Harry : J'en sais rien mais suivons le.

Ma parole c'est moi ou il vient de se rendre en courant dans la forêt interdite ? Je croyais qu'il en avait horreur ?

Ron : C'est qu'il est devenu courageux ton blondy.

Harry : La ferme, je t'en merde moi avec ton métis ?

Ron : Crétin.

Hermione : Vous l'êtes tous les deux et on la perdu par votre faute.

Harry : Vous entendez ?

Ron : Oui c'est quoi ?

Hermione : Des épées suivons les bruits.

Lyz : Je suis étonnée que tu tienne correctement ton épée, tu te bats comme une fille je crois que je vais arrêter et aller me reposer.

Draco : Je ne me bats pas comme une fille évite de m'insulter.

Lyz : Oh dans ce cas devrai-je m'en prendre à Lucius pour ne pas t'avoir instruit correctement à l'art de l'épée ?

Draco : La ferme, je fais de mon mieux et n'insulte pas mon père.

Lyz : Non tu ne fais pas de ton mieux tu te bats comme une fille je trouve cela désolant comment comptes-tu protéger ton amour si tu n'y mets pas du tien ?

Draco : IL sait se défendre, je ne ferai que le gêner et je ne veux pas qu'IL lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Lyz : Espèce d'âne bâté il a besoin de toi comme il a besoin de nous tous il a besoin de notre soutient matériel et… Par Salazar Draco défend toi j'en ai assez que tu ne te mette pas à fond dans ton entraînement.

Harry : Draco est amoureux, il est amoureux d'un homme je n'ai donc aucune chance avec lui ? Eh ouais je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy qu'elle ironie moi qui croyais que j'étais hétéro je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C'est un peu de la faute de Lyz elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur qui était les Slythys et j'ai vu leur bon côté, j'en suis tombé amoureux.

_Ron pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter il est le seul à savoir mes sentiments envers le meilleur ami de son futur amant. Sa fait cinq minutes qu'on est là et mon moral est en berne, ok Draco à des entraînements comme moi mais savoir que je n'ai aucune chance sa…_

Draco : Je fais ce que je peux.

Lyz : Non tu ne fais pas assez et c'est assez ennuyant je pensai que tu ferai mieux compte tenu de celui qui t'a instruit.

Draco : Père m'a bien instruit ne lui manque pas de respect.

Lyz : Draco pitié fais attention à ta garde, bat toi et par Merlin ferme la ou je te fais mordre la poussière.

Draco : Je…

_Draco ne put finir de dire quoique se soit de plus car il se retrouvait face contre terre l'épée de Lyz prêt de son visage._

Lyz : Tu es un idiot ! Reviens me voir quand tu voudras bosser, je rentre bye.

_En entendant cela nous nous mirent en route pour rentrer en quatrième vitesse au château avant que Lyz ne quitte la forêt. Ainsi donc je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des entraînements en même temps nous sommes en guerre il faut bien que nous nous protégeons. Nous sommes dans le hall essoufflés par notre course folle._

Harry : Que faisons nous ?

Ron : Il me semble que nous avons cours dans cinq minutes avec Snape sinon nous pouvons allé dans la salle sur demande.

Hermione : Allons en cours.

Harry : Ok allons y.

Hermione : Une minute !

Ron : Quoi ?

Hermione : Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer on a laisser nos sacs dans la grande salle et vu le nombre d'élèves de Gryffondor qui suis ce cours je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pris nos sacs.

Ron : Et merde !

Harry : Allons y nous allons être en retard.

_Le cours de potion fut un désastre, Snape trafiqua ma potion, celle de 'Mione, Ron et même Théo ! Il enleva 250 points à Gryffondor, rien d'étonnant dans se fait et 150 à Serpentard, tous ceci arriva parce que Lyz n'était pas là mais si elle n'était pas présente c'était de la faute de l'autre chauve souris. La fin du cours fut accueillit avec beaucoup de soulagement par tous les élèves, qui se mirent à courir vers la grande salle pour se remettre émotionnellement. Nous fîmes de même et arriver près de la grande porte Lyz nous y attendait, pâle et fatiguée. Que lui était-il arriver entre l'entraînement de Draco et maintenant ? Elle a l'air faible._

Lyz : Hey !

Draco : Coucou Princesse.

_Nous l'embrassâmes et allâmes manger chacun à notre table sans poser de question à son état, pas de questions c'est la règle._

Pansy : Drakychou regarde ma nouvelle bague, tu la trouve comment elle vient d'un super créateur qui vient de percer sur le marcher ?

Draco : Laisse moi et ne me parle pas.

Pansy : Mais Drakychou regarde moi, regarde comment elle est belle. Mais Drakycchhhhooouuu regarde moi et pas elle.

Lyz (tout bas) : Mais faites la taire de grâce !

Blaise : Pas de souci PARKINSON TA GUEULLE. Lyz sa va ? Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas ?

Pansy : Mais… Mais… Comment oses-tu me dire de me taire ?

Lyz : J'ai pas très faim. Tout du moins pas de sa. Oh merlin j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Draco : Lyz ? Comment tu te sens ?

Pansy : Drakychou ?

Lyz : Draco je vais bien ne te fais pas de soucis surement de la fatigue.

Pansy : Mais bon sang Drakychou pourquoi lui parles-tu ? Pourquoi parles-tu à cette chose ?

_Les mots avaient été dit avec un tel dégoût que la table des Slythys s'arrêta de manger et Draco s'énerver._

Draco : Alors de un Lyz n'est pas une chose mais le chef de notre maison et un prof de deux je ne supporte pas que tu me donnes des surnoms des plus ridicules et de trois QUI t'as permis de m'adresser la parole ?

_Parkinson se tut choquer de ce que Draco venait de dire et Lyz souffla doucement de soulagement._

Lyz : Merci sa fait du bien, un peu de silence.

Pansy : QUOI ? Que dis-tu ?

Blaise : Mais tu vas…

_Lyz leva la main signifiant à Blaise qu'elle se débrouillerai seule, elle savait se défendre et au pire si cette face de chien écrasé lui faisait du mal elle aurait deux trois personnes qui se ferait un plaisir de se défouler sur elle._

Lyz : Bien alors soit tu te tais soit je te fais taire mais crois moi tu va finir par te taire. Tu nous casse les oreilles avec tes bêtises, non mais c'est quoi ce « Drakychou ».

_Elle avait pris une voix aigüe pour imiter Parkinson de ce fait elle attira l'attention de toute la salle._

Pansy : Je t'interdis…

Lyz : Tu ne m'interdit rien. Pourquoi par tout les Fondateurs ne peux-tu pas laisser Draco tranquille ? Tu sais comme beaucoup que Draco est promit à quelqu'un alors pas laisse le tranquille arrête d'essayer de le « séduire » sa ne fonctionnera pas.

Pansy : Mais qui es-tu pour me dire sa ? Je fais ce que je veux ?

Lyz : Pas tant que sa touche Draco, tu le laisse tranquille ou tu auras affaire à moi.

Pansy : Tu n'es qu'une espèce de traîner qui se permet de s'accrocher à mon Draky d'amour, je commence à en avoir assez de l'entendre dire sans cesse alors que je suis là « Lyz tu vas bien ? » « Lyz t'as besoin de quelque chose ? » Dégage sale petite catin.

_Les Slythys sortirent leurs baguettes en dessous de la table prêt à jeter un sort à face de pékinois les Gryffys n'étaient pas loin de faire la même._

Lyz : Tu devrais te taire et éviter de me manquer de respect devant témoin, je ne pense pas que tes remarque des moins pertinentes soient bien prises par ceux qui t'entendent.

Pansy : Des menaces ?

Lyz : Nul besoin je ne perdrai pas mon temps à t'en faire maintenant fais moi plaisir et boucle la sa nous fera des vacances enfin surtout à moi.

_On sentit que certains se retenaient de rire face à ça._

Pansy : Comment oses-tu ?

Lyz : Comment mais c'est simple chère Parkinson, je n'aime pas me répéter mais pour toi je vais faire une exception j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu essaye d'attirer l'attention de Draco sur toi. Tu n'es rien, tu n'as rien, tu ne possède rien, je pourrai avoir ton physique et toi le mien que cela ne changerai rien à notre situation. Je serai toujours entourer et aimer de Draco et des autres et toi non…

Pansy : Comment o…

Lyz : Bien sur ce tu as réussi à me gâcher le repas, Draco, Blaise Théo vous savez où je suis venez me rejoindre avec les autres dès que vous aurez fini ok ?

Pansy Mais…

Draco : Ok nous t'y retrouverons.

Pansy : MAIS…

Lyz : Bien à tout à l'heure.

_Lyz se leva de la table et traversa la salle sous le regard de tous, Parkinsons qui n'aimant pas qu'on l'ignore pointa sa baguette en direction de Lyz, celle-ci s'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle et se retourna pour regarder Parkinson._

Lyz : Eh bien quoi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Me jeter un sort ? Aux yeux et aux vus de tous ? Ou me faire peur ? Si tu crois que tu me fais ressentir ne serais ce qu'une once de peur tu te trompe. Baisse ta baguette il vaut mieux pour toi que tu le fasse.

Pansy : Non je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai me rabaisser à écouter une traîner comme toi.

Lyz : Bien dans ce cas Expuliarmus.

_Parkinson s'envola dans les airs pour atterrir au pied de la table des professeurs et Lyz elle récupéra la baguette de Lyz avant de s'effondrer par terre, inconsciente._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, voilà enfin le chapitre 2, je vous rappelle que :

- ce qui est en souligner, c'est les pensées

- _ce qui est en italique, c'est l'histoire_

Fin du chapitre 1 : Présentation.

_Lyz se leva de la table et traversa la salle sous le regard de tous, certains, baguette au poing, prêts à agir en cas de débordement, Parkinson qui, n'aimant pas qu'on l'ignore pointa sa baguette en direction de Lyz. Celle-ci s'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle et se retourna pour regarder, la regarder voire carrément la toiser._

Lyz : Eh bien quoi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Me jeter un sort ? Aux yeux et au vu de tous ? Ou me faire peur peut-être ? Enfin bref, si tu crois me faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de peur, tu te trompes. Maintenant baisse ta baguette, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu le fasses.

Pansy : Non je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me rabaisser à écouter une traînée comme toi.

Lyz : Bien, dans ce cas, Expelliarmus.

_Parkinson s'envola dans les air pour atterrir au pied de la table des professeurs et Lyz récupéra sa baguette avant de s'effondrer par terre inconsciente._

Chapitre 2 : Découverte (part 1)

Harry : Oh nom de Merlin, que quelqu'un aille l'aider.

_Ma phrase sembla réveiller une bonne partie des verts et argents ainsi que des rouges et ors. Ils mirent en place un bouclier humain en place afin de cacher de tous l'état de Lyz et ce que nous comptions faire. Nous étions au centre de ce bouclier et je laissai Draco ausculter Lyz pendant que je tendais l'oreille au divagation de Bubus._

Bubus : Laissez-moi passer !

Neville: Vous ne passerez pas monsieur, à vrai dire ni vous ni aucun élève ou professeur ne passera.

Bubus : Sur un autre ton, monsieur Londubat, vous oubliez à qui vous parler, je suis le directeur de cette école et vous avez intérêt à me laisser passer.

_Je demandai à Draco l'état de Lyz avant d'aller aider Nev._

Harry : Alors ? Comment se porte-t-elle ?

Draco : Je n'ai pas fini de faire le bilan mais, pour l'instant, je dirais qu'elle est tombée de fatigue. Ensuite, elle a un niveau assez affolant de magie et divers sorts que je ne connais pas sur elle.

Harry : Ok reste avec elle deux secondes, je vais aller aider Nev et on l'emmènera à l'infirmerie.

Draco : Ok, fais vite.

_Je les laissai là et je me postai à côté de Nev et bien en face de mon ancien mentor qui lui était entouré de Snape et Macgo. Les autres avaient préféré rester à la table des professeurs, neutres. Je dirai qu'ils n'avaient pas tort de choisir cette option._

Harry : Je pense, professeur que vous devriez vous occupez de Parkinson après tout elle est blessée, elle aussi et nous, de notre côté, nous nous débrouillons très bien.

Bubus : Harry, je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte de la situation, laisse-nous passer pour que nous nous occupions de miss Dubois. Je pense que miss Parkinson peut attendre. De plus, aucun de vous n'est médicomage, allez, dispersez-vous et laissez-nous passer.

Harry : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas médicomage vous non plus et la réponse est toujours non. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous comptons sur vous pour que personne ne voit, ne jette de sort ni ne passe.

_Après un « oui » général, je retournai auprès de Lyz, entendant au passage Bubus dire qu'il collerait jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire chacun des élèves présents avec Rusard et Snape s'il ne passait pas. Cette idée me fit rire quand bien même il réussirait à coller un minimum de soixante élèves, aucun d'eux n'irait et ils étaient tous prêts à prendre ce risque car ils étaient fidèles à Lyz et à nous mais surtout à Lyz._

Harry : Alors du changement ?

Draco : Non mais nous devrions rapidement l'emmener avant que cela ne s'aggrave. Tu aurais dû l'ausculter, je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi dans cette matière.

Harry : Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu es bon aussi et merci du compliment, allez en route, emmenons-là chez Pompom.

Draco : En effet, allons-y.

Harry : Veux-tu que je la porte ?

Draco : Elle est des nôtres avant d'être votre amie donc je la porterai.

Harry : Je comprends, allons-y.  
_Draco prit délicatement Lyz dans ses bras et un drôle de sentiment s'empara de moi, un petit pincement au cœur, était-ce encore de la jalousie ? Et pourquoi le serai-je cette fois-ci ? Nous nous mîmes en route, les élèves qui formaient le bouclier ouvrirent une brèche pour nous donner accès à la porte de la grande salle et nous mettre en route vers l'infirmerie. C'est ainsi que notre groupe fut en tête et les autres en train de couvrir nos arrières. À quelques mètre de l'infirmerie, je vis Nev se détacher du groupe et du coin de l'œil, je le vis entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Théo. Je me mis à sourire discrètement, je le savais qu'ils étaient ensemble. Depuis le temps que Nev soupirait d'amour, dans l'ombre pour Théo, je suis bien content pour eux mais je me demande aussi s'ils ne forment pas un couple à trois avec Luna. Je me rendis compte qu'avec l'arrivée de Lyz, beaucoup de changement s'étaient opérés ici à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, les mises en couple des plus singulières de certains, pour ne citer qu'un couple Théo, Nev et Luna ? Qui pour les deux premiers étaient comme chien et chat mais qui, dès la nuit tombée se languissait d'amour, je me demande comment ils se sont mis en couple. Son arrivée avait calmé voire carrément arrêté la guerre gryffondor - serpentard, la guerre était malheureusement au sein de la maison des verts et argents. Elle avait réussi à faire respecter à tout le monde le couvre-feu. Les cours avaient été revu avec le temps et mieux adapter ce qui faisait qu'on apprenait plus vite et que les programmes à mi-année étaient presque finis, faisant de Poudlard, l'un des meilleurs établissements en magie de l'Angleterre. Elle était aussi l'assistante de pas mal de professeurs. Normalement, il fallait un assistant par professeur, elle en était à trois profs d'assistanat. Le port de l'uniforme était devenu règlementaire jusqu'à l'entrée en sixième année mais devenait facultatif en milieu de cinquième année si vous comptabilisiez 4 Acceptables sur quatre devoirs dans quatre matières. Nous ouvrîmes les portes de l'infirmerie en grand et je me mis à appeler Pompom._

Harry : Pompom, où êtes-vous, nous avons besoin de vous de toute urgence !

_Pompom sortit en quatrième vitesse de son bureau pour tomber sur ce qui aurait pu s'ils n'avaient pas tous une mine déconfites. Un tableau touchant et intrigant, Lyz reposait dans les bras du jeune Malfoy, Harry à sa droite avec le jeune Weasley, les messieurs Zabini, Nott, Longdubat et miss Granger derrière eux. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils étaient inquiets pour la jeune femme qui semblait affaiblie. Se reprenant, elle se mit en mode professionnel._

Pompom : Que lui est-il arrivé au nom de Merlin ?

Harry : Elle a perdu connaissance suite à un acte de magie sans baguette et sûrement de fatigue.

Draco : Elle souffre aussi de côtes fêlées et des sorts sont posés mais je ne sais pas lesquels.

Pompom : Bien, allez l'allonger sur un des lits au fond là-bas et ensuite, vous pourrez tous quitter les lieux.

Harry : Il n'en est pas question, nous restons quoique vous disiez. Nous restons, de plus, nous avons bloqué la porte pour que personne ne sorte ou ne rentre tant que vous ne vous serez pas occupée de Lyz.

_Bien que je bluffais, un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux avant de s'adoucir. Je me sentais très serpentard sur ce coup mais je m'en fichais. Il était hors de question que nous quittions l'infirmerie alors que l'autre toxico des bonbecs au citron je me prends pour votre grand père et je vous entube en même temps et la chauve-souris des cachots je suis partial et je me lave les cheveux quand j'y pense, c'est-à-dire jamais. C'était trop risqué et nous ne voulions courir aucun risque._

Pompom : Dans ce cas, installez-vous ici, monsieur Malfoy, suivez-moi.

Harry : Merci.

Pompom : Veuillez rester calme et ne pas me faire de bazar, j'ai besoin de calme pour la soigner.

Harry : Nous le serons.

Pompom : Dans ce cas, allons-y monsieur Malfoy, nous avons assez traîné.

_Pendant que Pompom se dirigeait avec Draco et Lyz vers le fond de l'infirmerie, nous nous installâmes, Blaise et Ron assis sur un lit, Théo assis sur une des chaises entre le lit de Blaise, de Ron et le mien où il avait, après moult hésitation, mis Nev sur ses genoux. Hermione était assise sur l'autre chaise et moi, j'étais allongé sur le lit qui faisait face à celui de Blaise et de Ron en attendant Draco._

Harry : Vous pensez qu'on va attendre longtemps ?

Blaise : Franchement je ne pense pas mais je me demande si les autres vont tenir face à Bubus et co ?

Neville : Nous verrons bien. Au fait, quelqu'un sait où est Luna ?

Harry : Non, désolé.

Hermione : Je sais, moi, je l'ai entendu parler d'une réunion d'urgence ou un truc comme ça.

Neville : Oh, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser.

Harry : Ok, bonne recherche, Nev.

_Neville sourit et embrassa Théo. C'est à ce moment-là que Draco arriva et se figea sur place au même titre que les autres pendant que Théo et moi nous regardions le pro de la botanique partir._

Théo : Ben quoi, j'ai pas le droit de me faire embrasser par mon petit ami.

Harry : Petit ? Il mesure un mètre soixante-quinze, je suppose qu'ils sont juste étonnés que vous soyez ensemble.

_Ma réponse sembla les réveiller, je m'assis sur le lit, attendant que Draco s'y assoie pour m'installer à mon tour. Il s'installa à la tête, écarta les jambes et me signa de venir m'y loger ce que je fis avec plaisir. J'aimai être contre lui et même si notre position pouvait paraître ambigüe, il n'y avait, à mon grand malheur, rien entre nous, nous étions « amis » même si parfois il revenait au « Potter ». Il glissa un bras autour de ma taille pour bien me caler et parla dans mon oreille, m'envoyant des frissons de bonheur, de désir et j'en passe dans tous le corps._

Draco : Ah parce que tu ne l'es pas toi peut-être ?

Harry : Non du tout.

Théo : Oh, pourtant nous avons été discrets.

Harry : J'ai eu la confirmation il y a quelques minutes et si j'avais encore des doutes le fait de le voir assis sur toi est une preuve amplement suffisante.

Théo : Confirmation ?

Harry : Le chemin pour venir ici.

Théo : Oh, eh bien, tu es un bon observateur à ce que je vois.

Harry : Et puis, comme je te l'ai dis, si j'avais encore des doutes le fait de l'assoir sur tes genoux est une preuve suffisante pour dire que c'est ton amant.

_Théo inclina la tête et applaudit un peu._

Théo : Quand je pense que je me tâtais pour le faire.

_Nous nous mîmes à rire._

Draco : Depuis combien de temps ?

Théo : Depuis bientôt deux ans.

Ron : Ouah sérieux ? Ben bravo, au moins maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne l'entends plus se plaindre de toi ou d'autre chose.

Théo : D'autre chose ?

Harry : En même temps, il n'était pas discret contrairement à d'autre.

Blaise : Comment ça s'est fait ?

Théo : Entre savoir que vous avez des sentiments et vous mettre devant le fait accompli, ben voilà quoi ?

Draco : Comment ça, le fait accompli ?

Théo : Lyz.

Draco : Oh !

Harry : Euh, comment ça oh et dire le prénom de la princesse n'est en rien un indicateur à notre compréhension donc si tu pouvais développer.

Théo : Eh bien, Nev et moi, c'est comme toi et Draco quand vous vous rencontriez. On s'insultait, se frappait et j'en passe mais loin de vous, nous étions assez souvent seuls donc nous nous battions assez souvent. Trois jours après son arrivée, Lyz en avait déjà ras le bol de nous voir nous battre alors elle nous a chopé par une oreille chacun et nous a tiré dans une salle désaffectée. Avant qu'on est pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle nous a mis sous silencio et nous a hurlé dessus un « Vous avez dix minutes pour vous avouer votre amour mutuel ou je vous attache avec des menottes à un lit avec la pire tenue que vous puissiez imaginer jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidez ». Ensuite, elle nous a tourné le dos, enlevé le sort et est partie. Deux minutes plus tard, on s'est, comment dire, « réveillé » et on s'est mis à hurler un « c'est vrai que tu m'aimes » assez incrédule et ridicule si vous voulez mon avis. Je vous passerai les détails mais à la fin nous étions officieusement en couple. Elle n'est pas revenue nous chercher, allez savoir pourquoi.

Hermione : C'est assez romantique, je trouve.

_Oh Hermione quand ton instinct féminin se réveille, tu fais peur._

Bubus : Bien que votre histoire soit des plus charmantes, Monsieur Nott, j'aimerai qu'on m'indique immédiatement où se trouve Dubois.

_P*****, comment il a fait pour entrer, ils m'ont fait peur ces cons._

Harry : Professeur Dumbledore, quel déplaisir de vous revoir. Comment êtes-vous entrer ?

Snape : Par la porte, bien sûr, ne soyez pas bête, monsieur Potter. Ah mais j'oubliais que vous étiez stupide donc c'est normal que vous posiez de questions idiotes.

_Je ne jetai même pas un regard vers le triste individu qui me servait de prof de potions qui, selon ses dires, passait pour un homme manquant de mémoire pour ne pas dire pire et je continuai sur ma lancée._

Harry : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, plus d'une soixantaine d'élèves étaient en poste devant l'infirmerie donc je me répète, comment avez-vous fait pour passer ?

Snape : Espèce de petit insolent, veuillez éviter de m'ignorer, cela pourrait vous coûter très cher.

_Hum, coûter cher ? Euh, faut que je retire combien de galions ? Ou des titres de propriété ? Oh au nom de Merlin, venez-moi en aide, je ne comprends pas comment j'arrive à blaguer alors que c'est une situation « sérieuse ». _

Bubus : Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, rien ne m'est impossible, je suis le directeur de Poudlard et votre « bouclier » s'est dispersé en même temps que l'arrivée de monsieur Longdubat, j'ai bien vu qu'ils se sont raisonnés.

_Au fond de moi, je me mis à rire mais mon visage lui montrait un sourire narquois. Il croit avoir gagné le vieux fou à face de papy gâteau mais il se trompe. Si les autres sont partis, c'est qu'ils ont compris qu'avec l'arrivée de Nev, la Princesse était en sécurité et que les deux idiots qui étaient postés devant eux les menaçant encore et encore ne pouvaient rien lui faire._

Snape : Espèce de petit imbécile, évitez de sourire ainsi et dîtes-nous où elle se trouve qu'on en finisse.

_Ron souffla d'exaspération. Avec le temps, sa patience était plus ou moins longue mais avec Snape, eh bien... Il répondit à Snape tandis que je me concentrais sur Bubus._

Ron : Et si nous ne voulions pas vous répondre, **professeur**.

Bubus : Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'en auriez pas envie ?

Harry : Vous êtes tous deux responsables de la venue de Lyz ici. Vous, **professeur **Snape car vous lui faites ce que vous lui faites et vous, **professeur **Dumbledore pour lui donner l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il fait à Lyz.

Bubus: Sur un autre ton Harry ! Maintenant tu me dis où est Dubois qu'on en finisse.

Harry : C'est Dubois Van Allen, **professeur **Dumbledore…

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

Pompon : Eh bien, eh bien, tu essaies de remplacer Harry avant ton arrivée ? Non parce que depuis que tu es ici, tu passes plus de temps à l'infirmerie et chez Severus qu'en cours, je devrai peut-être te faire un lit pour toi comme je l'ai fait pour Harry. Enfin bref, que t'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ? Il va falloir que je te déshabille sans magie et que j'enlève tous les sorts que tu as sur toi ou du moins quelques uns… Outch, c'est quoi ce bazar ? Oh, tu as de nouveaux sortilèges comment vais-je faire ? Je ne peux décemment… Attends, ce sont des cris que j'entends ? Oh, ils sont en train de se battre ? Dans mon infirmerie, je croyais qu'ils allaient rester sages, que fichent-ils ? Allons voir et toi, ma belle ne te réveille pas et ne bouge pas.

Harry : Je vous le répète monsieur, c'est DVA ou Dubois Van Allen, vous devriez le retenir, c'est une de vos employée après tout.

Pompon : Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, messieurs ?

_Nous nous mîmes à sursauter en entendant la voix de Pompom. Aucun de nous ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle nous entende et encore moins ne vienne. Je croyais qu'il y avait un silencio sur la tenture qui la séparait de nous à moins qu'elle n'ait pas fermé en entier dans l'espoir d'entendre ce que nous faisions. Elle nous jeta un regard enfin surtout à moi qui disait « personne ne peut rentrer ou sortir hein ? » et moi, je la regardai innocemment « ben quoi, c'est vrai, j'ai jamais dit au vieux cinglé de venir. »_

Bubus: Ces jeunes gens refusent de nous dire où est Dubois alors je te le demande, où se trouve-t-elle ?

_Pompom souffla d'irritation. Albus était un idiot mais ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Merlin merci, il n'était plus son patron._

Pompon : C'est Dubois Van Allen, Albus, retenez-le, ça va faire bientôt deux ans qu'elle fréquente Poudlard et je ne pense pas que faire tout un cirque dans mon infirmerie vous aide à savoir où, précisément, elle se trouve. De plus, vous faites tellement de bruits que je n'arrive pas à ausculter ma patiente donc si c'est pour faire le bazar, Albus, allez dans mon bureau avec Severus pour attendre les résultats.

Bubus : Bien mais ils s'en vont.

Pompon : Albus, voyons, cessez de faire votre enfant et allez dans mon bureau avec Severus. Je vous informerai dès que j'aurai les résultats et eux, ils resteront ici. Ils étaient calmes avant votre venue. Allez, on se dépêche, ma patiente m'attend.

_Bubus et Snape partirent à contre-cœur en direction du bureau de Pompom._

Pompom : Bien, maintenant qu'ils sont partis, restez calmes ou ce sera la porte ? J'ai vraiment besoin de calme pour l'ausculter.

Draco : Oui, madame, nous sommes désolés.

_Pompom partit et nous nous mîmes à réfléchir. Nous devions savoir à tout prix ce que voulait et faisait Bubus et la chauve-souris des cachots, comment se déroulait l'examen de Lyz ainsi que la porte derrière laquelle elle se trouvait pour que personne d'autre n'entre._

Harry : Je pense que nous allons surveillés tout ce beau monde.

Ron : Tu proposes quoi ?

Harry : Je propose que Théo aille s'occuper de surveiller Lyz et Pompom, je me fais du souci à leur sujet. Hermione, charge-toi de la porte, je ne veux que personne n'entre, toute personne qui s'approche, rembarre-la, ok ? Blaise et Ron, allez espionner nos deux plaies. Draco et moi, pendant ce temps-là, nous restons ici pour donner le change, ça vous va ?

Blaise : Pas de problème du côté vert et argent.

Ron : Idem du nôtre, allez viens, on y va, à plus tard les gars.

Draco : A plus tard. Faites attention et s'il y a le moindre problème, appelez-nous ok ?

Blaise : T'inquiètes, y aura pas de problème.

_Pendant que les autres se mettaient en action, Draco et moi continuâmes une discussion que nous avions eu le lundi, pendant sa ronde et moi, mon insomnie. C'est fou comme j'adore la position que nous avons pour finir cette discussion, ça nous donne un faux air de couple et ça me plait. Etre dans les bras de Draco est une chose que j'aime, je sais je me répète mais bon, j'ai un peu le droit en même temps, c'est rare à avoir alors j'en profite l'air de rien quand je peux comme là. Je voudrais tant être avec lui mais je ne peux pas, il est amoureux d'un autre, je pourrai tout faire pour écarter l'autre mais ça serait égoïste de ma part de faire ça et puis briser un couple ou un futur couple, ça ne me branche pas surtout que je risque de ne pas survivre à cette guerre…_

Draco : As-tu fini de lire les livres que tu m'as emprunté ?

Harry : Hein, oh oui mais il y a plein de références à des livres que je n'arrive pas à commander ou à trouver ici, tu ne les aurais pas par hasard ?

Draco : Connais-tu les titres ?

Harry : Oui.

Draco : Dis-les moi, peut-être que nous les avons au manoir.


End file.
